1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for release and comminution of jacket materials carried by support rods, and is particularly applicable to reclaiming the support rods and jackets of welding electrodes which have not met manufacturing requirements as finished products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the automated production of welding electrodes, those electrodes which do not correspond to the required dimensions or prescriptions as to quality or rejected, hereinafter called "no-go" electrodes, and constitute an appreciable loss in economy in the overall production of electrodes. It is known in the art to recover the jacket material in squeezing or striking comminution methods, however, with the disadvantage that the support rods carrying the jacket material become bent or shattered.